


Rain Brings Change

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Series: Relationships and Rain [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony get closer as the rain falls outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Brings Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rdjinspiringlybeautiful](http://rdjinspiringlybeautiful.tumblr.com). Originally posted on tumblr on March 5th.

They were the last two to try to leave the house that day, and they wound up paying for it. When they were about five feet away from the door, the bottom dropped out of the sky and drenched both Steve and Tony in seconds. Turning to each other, they locked eyes with identical expressions of disbelief before dashing back to the house, dodging the quickly forming puddles and laughing.

They were soaked when they made it back inside even though they had only been out in the rain for a handful of moments. Tony was leaning back against the door, soaked to the skin and grinning at Steve when Steve stepped close to him, reaching his hand up to cup the back of Tony’s head. Tony stiffened slightly in shock, but Steve made no other move, giving him time to relax. He did, leaning in to the hand in his hair and shivering as the air conditioning blew directly on them and their wet clothes.

Steve noticed the shivering and stepped closer still, his body radiating heat as always. Tony made a soft sound at the feeling and curled into that warmth as much as he was able with the two of them standing as they were. Steve leaned his head forward, giving Tony the time to move away before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, a chaste kiss, and it made Tony sigh into it immediately. Steve brought his other hand to the small of Tony’s back, pulling him closer to Steve’s body as he kept the kiss purposefully light, barely dipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth before pulling back and nuzzling the hair at Tony’s temple.

Tony shivered both at that and at another blast of cold air, and Steve pulled back all together, holding out his hand for Tony to take. Tony did, his own movements uncharacteristically hesitant, too uncertain in the face of something he was sure was too good to be true. Steve led them to the plush, ridiculously over-sized couch in the little-used second living room, a room that usually only Steve frequented and even then rarely. He stripped Tony of his sodden clothes until the other man stood before him, naked and shivering, hair damp and flat against his head instead of defying gravity like it usually did. Steve stripped himself down more quickly than he had with Tony, seeing no need to gently caress his own skin as he had with Tony’s or stroke down his sides with just a slight hint of a scratch like he did when he stripped Tony bare.

Steve guided Tony closer to the couch, encouraging him to lie back on the soft fabric and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both as he settled on top of Tony. Tony spread his legs to make more room for Steve, immediately grabbing the back of his head and crushing their lips together. Steve makes a slightly startled noise, letting Tony demand entrance to his mouth and even letting his tongue inside before Steve propped himself up on his forearms over Tony.

Steve kept their mouths together, but he gently cradled the sides of Tony’s face, Tony’s damp hair tickling at the tips of his fingers. Tilting his head slightly, Steve gently slid his tongue along Tony’s, encouraging him to slow the kiss. Tony made a whining sound of protest, trying to buck against Steve to move things along, but Steve refused to budge, even going so far as to lift his hips off of Tony’s the next time Tony arched against him. Tony kept trying until Steve broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and looking Tony in the eyes.

Tony’s eyes were wide, and he seemed shocked, more surprised than Steve thought the situation warranted, his eyes darting down to look at Steve’s mouth before holding Steve’s gaze pleadingly. Steve’s gaze softened as he looked at Tony, and he moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Tony’s hair, saying huskily, “No, Tony. Not hard. Not rough. Something to be treasured.” Tony blinked at that, confused for a second before he moaned, arching up and managing to catch Steve’s mouth again, though he didn’t try to push his way inside right away. He lay there quietly, their lips just barely touching each other, and Steve echoed Tony’s moan as he realized Tony was willing to try this his way.

Steve chased Tony’s tongue back into his mouth, once more gently sliding their tongues together, the slick sounds of their kiss barely heard over the sound of the rain outside. Tony’s legs came to bracket Steve’s hips again, and Steve settled fully atop Tony once more, this time rocking gently and coaxing a soft sound from Tony. Their pace remained slow, languid, and Tony brought his arms up to hold Steve to him, hands pressing flat against Steve’s shoulder blades. His hands curled, blunt nails digging into Steve’s skin slightly as he rolled his hips in time with Steve’s.

Tony broke the kiss this time as his arousal slowly ratcheted higher, and he arched his head back with a groan. He repeated the sound seconds later when Steve took advantage of the exposed skin to press kisses and nip marks into the soft flesh. The slow burn began to take its toll on the two men, and Tony brought his legs up to wrap around Steve’s waist below the blanket, moaning and arching to quicken the pace.

Steve let him have his way this time, murmuring endearments into the skin of Tony’s throat and groaning as Tony dug his blunt nails into Steve’s shoulder blades and then repeated the action when he noticed the reaction. Tony cried out as everything finally became too much, his body succumbing to the sweetest and longest orgasm of his life until he was wrung out and limp below Steve, who followed him when he saw the complete satiation on Tony’s face.

Dark lashes stood out against Tony’s skin as Steve looked his fill while they calmed, their breathing slowing until the sounds of the storm could be heard once more. Tony brought his head up, kissing Steve once, as chaste as their first had been with the two of them soaked and chilled. Steve leaned into the kiss slightly before breaking it and tucking his face into the side of Tony’s neck. Tony brought his hand up to cradle the back of Steve’s head and pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring against the somewhat damp skin, “Definitely a treasure.”

_**Fin** _

Sequel here: [Lazy Morning Kisses](http://damnednforsaken.livejournal.com/49819.html)


End file.
